No Remedy
by Gioka
Summary: Korra and Iroh have been living together for a while now and Iroh has been caught within his responsibilities. Korra is not happy with this, so he will get a punishment.


Iroh had been trapped in between meetings and responsibilities and despite Korra had been somewhat busy as well with her Avatar duties, being the first one to arrive to the apartment and then remain alone for hours before her companion came by was driving her crazy, and she wasn't exactly the best when it was a matter of patience.

Finally she heard clanking outside, the steps sound too familiar to be ignored. She wanted to remain angry but she couldn't help the small smile that traced her lips at the thought of the person behind the door.

Soon it opened, revealing the general entering from the dark hallway as he smirked towards the brunette that was still speechless in front of him. He approached her a little bit too fast and she took a step back, trying to keep her dislike on her face.

"You are late" She said in plain tone. "Again"

"I know… I'm sorry, Korra"

"Yeah, you better be, Iroh"

"Can I make it up to you somehow, milady?"

"Oh, you can bet that, hotprince"

The general wasn't entirely sure if he should feel relieved or more worried but he did smile softly at the blue-eyed woman in front of him as he walked once again and hugged her in time to receive a warm embrace back.

It wasn't exceptionally late actually, so they sat in the small wooden table and had something simple for dinner while they talked about their day. Meanwhile, Korra's mind was running. She was still upset at him always being late and he had to receive a punishment, she wasn't going to leave it like that.

"Iroh" She whispered making his attention focus completely on her.

"Yes, my love?"

"Let's go to the room"

"Oh? You are already tired? I am so sorry, I shouldn't have come home so late"

She smirked faintly when she was already turned around

"Sure… Tired." It was just a whisper, so it was most probable that he hasn't registered her words. Which actually would serve for the better.

They walked together towards the room, Iroh's hand traveled towards her hip and held it firmly and it made her feel secure and belonging. Once there, she helped the Fire Nation prince taking his uniform off, not like she would ever complain about it with the sight that she was rewarded with, his olive skin, so toned, muscles defined and tracing a map she surely would love to study.

She looked away, slightly blushed as she walked away.

"I will be back, yes? Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" She suggested with an intention that her tone didn't show.

So she walked to the bathroom as he followed her words and let his body fall on the wide bed.

She washed her face and then let her hair loose and smiled to herself looking at the mirror before going out again, walking to the closet and pulling out a rope, Korra's steps were silent, the most possible as she approached the bed, then sitting on top of a really surprised Iroh.

"W-What?" He barely could ask because in no time, the chocolate skinned woman was already depriving his hands from movement as they were tied to the headboard, the smirk in the Southern Water tribe girl spread wider.

"I told you, you would make it up to me"

"So this is my punishment, milady?"

"You guessed right, princey"

He gave her an understanding nod and a half-smile that almost made her melt, but her mind was settled. Slowly she began to strip her clothes off, first her top went up and uncovered her bandages and naked abdomen. Iroh's cheeks burned as he watched such a show from beneath the confident avatar.

She pushed herself up to her knees, starting to untie the white cover that still hid her breasts, as it began to fall, caressing the sides of the waist and then on top of the ember-eyed's chest.

Korra gave him a sexy look as she moved to be able to take her pants off and eventually she was already naked and his body was reacting to such marvelous view. She had an amazing body, after all. He found her sexy and she knew this and was certainly enjoying it.

The agile woman moved down and began sliding the general's boxers until they weren't covering anything anymore. Iroh flustered but he didn't complain. After that was done, the owner of the cerulean orbs caressed his hardened member, just playing with it for a little while.

"A-ah" he moaned at the contact of her slightly colder skin.

Her legs caressed the side of his as she moved to place herself. Iroh wasn't sure about what she was trying to do but he did soon find out as she positioned herself and slowly motioned down for his penis to penetrate her. As he slid within her he finally understood why it was a punishment, his hands that desired so much to travel her body, to grip her hips to lead her, they were completely useless right then, so he could just enjoy it.

She moved up and down as her own sighs went increasing to groans and muffled screams of pleasure, which only was driving the dark-haired one even crazier.

"Ko-Korra please…" He whispered in between his panting

"Please… Please what?" She asked as she kept moving, still in a slow pace.

"Let my hands go…"

"Uh-uh… This is your punishment, remember?"

He could only follow the command as she had her way with him or rather on him.

Her moans were gaining volume as he could feel them getting hotter every passing second and he tried not to look at her in the eyes because he knew too well that she was loving having him like this. And a part of him was loving it as well.

As Korra rode him he could only be lost within ecstasy as he saw her body moving at faster rhythm and drove him along, her breasts jumping with the same motion and he wondered just how much he would be able to take.

Delicate digits traveled his skin, going from his collarbone all the slow way to his chest and then using it as support for her to keep the pace, the sweat drops were already rolling down her chocolate skin, her hairs flowing in a dance as she moved and her face held a small smile that gave away how happy she was of doing this.

Iroh's eyes began to go blank with so much pleasure, so much excitement, so much lust. The sight was still unbelievable for him and the situation even more. Never could he have fathomed such an outcome.

"Oh…. Korra… You are so great… You are so sexy… Korra…Yes…" He couldn't stop praising her, she had managed to do what she wanted and now he was completely hers, he had surrendered to her dominance this time around.

His penis felt hotter and harder than before specially as her walls began to tighten up on him. How much he wished to be able to use his hands to squeeze Korra's breasts and to keep her down, the closest possible to him. She was getting wet, even more, and making himself conscious of it was making him even more excited.

"Y-yeah… ahh" He could hear her say out.

His panting increased and fused with her moans in almost a symphony as he reached climax calling her name just to hear his flowing out of her soft and sweet lips. Korra still moved, slowly decreasing the pace. He felt himself release as she closed even further on him, giving out she was reaching an orgasm as well.

"I-Irooh"

She panted out, and soon enough she moved, breaking the connection that kept them as one just instants before, and so she finally let the rope loose and his hands free, to put her face on his chest, a smile still painted on her lips.

"Don't be late again"

"I can't promise that, milady" He smirked, pulling her closer. "Maybe we could do it some other time"

She laughed softly, denying with her head. "You have no remedy, sexypants, I love that"

"I love you"


End file.
